


A phone call away

by novaxiii (Ozxiii)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lukadrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozxiii/pseuds/novaxiii
Summary: Adrien can't sleep, and Marinette and Luka miss him. Good thing he's only a phone call away.





	A phone call away

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be finishing my multichapter fic but this OT3 has taken over my life. Oops.
> 
> Thanks to [Escurochi](http://escurochi.tumblr.com) who came up with this idea with me. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

Exhausted as he was Adrien couldn’t sleep. Jet lag was a bitch like that.

He rolls over in bed with a frown. In France, it was early evening while it was well past midnight here. At home, he would have just finished a movie with his friends and perhaps they would have all gone out for dinner together. What a shame his plans were cancelled the moment his father sent him off to Japan for the impromptu photoshoot. He hated that his youth was spent locked up in the mansion while other kids got to hangout with their friends. He hates it more now because he was an adult and should have been able to make his own schedule.

It’s then that his phone goes off, startling him out of his thoughts. He sat up and reached for it, smiling when he sees it’s Marinette and answers.

“Hey Mari, what’s up?”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” there’s a touch of worry in her voice and he could almost see the bashful way she’d bit her lip when she was shy. He shook his head.

“No, I couldn’t sleep anyway. How are you? How was the movie?” There’s a sound on the other end, a voice that isn’t Marinette’s. “Are you still with everyone?”

“Oh,” she sounded caught off guard. “I never actually made it to the movie,” there’s a smile in her voice. The muffled sound drew his attention again. “We… got caught up with something. Rescheduled.” A part of Adrien was elated that he hadn’t missed the hangout. Another part of him was stuck on a thought.

“We?” he asked.

“Say hello, Luka,” Marinette purred. Adrien had a moment to prepare himself before he heard the other boy and even then he wasn’t ready.

With a whimper, Luka did as he was told, “H-hi Adri-Adrien,” he stuttered out, trying so hard to keep his voice steady but he couldn’t help the gasp when Marinette ran her nails down his chest and nibbled on his ear. His hips twitched up involuntarily and Marinette drew back, but kept the phone in its place and her hand on his chest. On the other end, he could hear Adrien’s sharp intake of breath.

“Luka,” Adrien’s voice rumbled. The sound of it made Luka twitch again as he imagined green eyes filled with lust – green eyes staring at him, taking in his flushed face and love bitten chest. “Is this what I think it is?”

A shudder passed through him and Marinette took the phone back as she traced patterns on his chest. Her fingers passed over the sensitive, sore spots she had sucked and bitten red. “Luka missed you,” she said into the receiver. Her hand pressed against his chest as she steadied herself and rocked her hips against his leg. He pulled against the rope that bound his hands to the bed, whimpering and wanting to touch her as she moved to align their hips. He bit his lip as she ground down. His hips thrust forward, seeking more friction. Marinette looked down at Luka, moaning, “I missed you.”

 _Oh god_ was Adrien’s first thought. He blushed at the sound of their voices – they were so filled with want and desire. He took deep breaths, running a hand through his hair. “Marinette,” he struggles to keep his speech measured and calm. “What exactly is going on?” His hand rests on the bulge forming in his pants and he squeezes, partially to get a hold of himself and partially because he needed some kind of sensation.

The restraint in his voice is evident and Marinette looks to Luka. Their gazes meet and Marinette smiles while Luka swallows hard. She puts the phone on speaker, setting it down on the bed beside them. Luka’s eyes are wide as she trails kisses down his chest again, down his abs, kissing his muscles softly as he pulls against his restraints again. Her ghost-like touches leave him wanting more and he whimpers, pleading her with his eyes. She fingers the waistband of his boxers, teasing him even more and he whines. Marinette glances up at him once before she pulls his pants off with her teeth, freeing him at last.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice comes, pulling Luka’s attention away. He wonders what the other boy might be thinking right now. “Luka?” Marinette sat up and reached out to force Luka to look back at her. She held his chin and tilted his face up as she straddled him again. He let out a low moan, as she lowered herself. He could feel how wet she was through the dampness of her lingerie and let out a shaky sigh as she began a steady rhythm, grinding and rocking. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. He pulled against the ropes again, trying to get closer to her, trying to touch her.

Adrien could only imagine what was happening on the other end. He heard their moans and whimpers. Heard how Luka’s breath hitched and Marinette sighed. He wanted to be with them, to be pressed between Luka’s hard muscle and Marinette’s soft breasts. He wanted to know what Marinette was doing to Luka to get him to cry out the way he did. He wanted to be on the receiving end and he couldn’t help it when his hand dipped below the waistband of his pants. He pressed the phone closer to his ear, trying to hear everything on their end as he stroked himself, fueling his imagination with their voices.

“Ma-Ma-Marinette,” Luka stuttered on the other end, breathy.

“Ah-ah,” Marinette said, “not yet.”

Not yet? What did that mean? Was Luka close? Was she close? His mind reeled with possibilities. He pictured the two of them tangled together, Luka buried deep in Marinette as she shivered and trembled. He pictured Marinette in his lap, lowering herself down on him. He pictured their hands in place of his own, touching him, pictured them bending over for him, and pictured their wet mouths swallowing him whole. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear, his other hand trailing up his chest. He imagined it was Luka’s hand teasing his nipple and his nails dragging over his skin. He thought of Marinette’s soft pink lips and the flick of her tongue. He whimpered, wanted – needed them to touch him but they could. They weren’t there.

“Adrien?” It was Luka again, the sound of his name caught in the middle of a moan made him shiver and pulled him from his thoughts. He slowed the movement of his hand, but still pumped himself steadily, listening intently. “I wa-want to kiss you. I want your li-lips on mine and… and I want you in me.”

On the other side, the two of them could hear Adrien’s ragged breathing and it made them both ache for him. Marinette nodded encouragingly to Luka, kissing the side of his mouth as she slipped one, then two fingers in him. She kissed his jaw next, and then his neck, marking him for herself.

“I wa-ah!” he gasped. Adrien’s couldn’t breath as he pictured himself with them, doing exactly as Luka described. “I want… I want you to fuck me hard,” Luka said, seeing stars as Marinette began thrusting and twisting her hand.

Adrien was speechless. Pre-cum leaked from his tip and he shut his mouth to keep from panting. His face went crimson and he imagined it. Imagined entering the other boy and Luka under him, writhing and crying out. He imagined kissing him, desperately, holding the other’s boy’s hips as he thrusted, and drinking in every moan. The image was fuel to the fire in the pit of Adrien’s stomach and he gasped.

Marinette removed herself from Luka then and he groaned, feeling empty without her fingers. She reached up and mercifully untied him. His first impulse was to reach out and touch her as she had him, but Marinette held him back with a hand on his chest. She shook her head and he obeyed. He forced his hands to his sides, awaiting her next order. “Adrien,” she paused. “I want you to eat me,” she said as she leaned back and spread her legs. Luka crawled up towards her, keeping his eyes locked with Marinette’s as he lowered his head. He pushed the cloth of her underwear to the side as his mouth closed over her and he began to do as she wanted Adrien to. As his tongue teased her clit, she tangled a hand in his hair. The gasps and sighs that fell from her lips were sinful encouragements.

“I… I want that too,” Adrien choked out. He wanted to see Marinette, face flushed with her legs spread for him. He wanted to see just how wet she could get for him and he wanted to take his time with her as he teased and licked and sucked and sent her over the edge with nothing but his mouth and tongue. He wanted her to come on his face, wanted to lean up and kiss her and Luka so that they could all know how delicious she was.

As much as she loved Luka’s tongue inside her, she pushed his head away abruptly, stopping him before she lost herself. She looked down at the Luka, biting her lip, bashful as she held his gaze as she told both boys, “I want you inside me.”

Adrien moaned at the admission. He wanted nothing more in the world than to be with the both of them. He wanted to kiss Luka and pound him into the bed. His hand moved faster, in time with their breathing. He was so close. Adrien shut his eyes tight, picturing himself with them as he jerked his dick. He imagined he was hilt deep in Luka… in Marinette, imagined their lips pressed against his own, his neck, his collar and chest. He listened to their whimpers and moans, pretending that it was his doing, that he was the one who made them so desperate –

He was, in a sense, and the thought went straight to his dick as he twitched, doubling over, shuddering and cumming into his hand. He couldn’t help the strangled sob, and the sound of it made both his partners groan. On the other end, he heard the steady rhythm of their fucking, heard Marinette’s voice jump an octave as she screamed their names. Heard Luka cursing as he shot his load over her stomach.

The three of them collapsed, separated by thousands of miles, but their chests heaved in time. It was Adrien who recovered first and broke the silence. “It won’t be long before I’m back,” he said, body limp and relieved of all tension. His head was already filled with thoughts of their reunion and he smiled, knowing how sweet the reunion would be. He raised his hand and let out a breathy chuckle at the sight of the mess he had created. The other two hummed their agreement.

Marinette and Luka were thoroughly spent. Luka wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her close to nuzzle his face against her cheek and she ran a hand through his hair, closing her eyes in post-orgasm bliss. She wished Adrien was there so that they could cuddle with him too. She missed the way he traced circles across her skin and Luka missed the other boy’s forehead kisses and his arms around him too.

“But… I missed you two too.”

Marinette and Luka shared a look at Adrien’s admission. All of them felt their hearts clench and chests tighten at the words. Marinette untangled herself from Luka for a moment and picked up the phone, placing it in the space between her and Luka.

Adrien heard shuffling on the other end. There was silence save for the sound of their breathing and he closed his eyes, focusing on the steadiness of their breaths. He wanted their arms around him. He would sleep so much better curled up with the two of them. But, even a thousand miles away, he settled for the soft comfort of their voices. “We’re only a phone call away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and yes, more OT3 smut is on it's way ;)
> 
> Hit me up on [ tumblr.](https://ladybirdandthebees.tumblr.com)


End file.
